Analyzers for analyzing machine parameters are used in the predictive maintenance industry to determine the health of machinery. For example, an analyzer may process vibration signals from a machine to determine mechanical conditions of the machine, such as a worn or cracked bearing race. As another example, the flux produced by an electric machine may be analyzed to determine the health of windings in the machine. While such analyzers are typically sophisticated in the types of analytical operations they perform, they are still subject to errors due to faulty interpretation of noisy signals. For example, a noisy tachometer signal might fool an analyzer, or an unexpectedly large input signal may cause errors or even failures in some analyzers. The present invention includes features to improve accuracy, stability, fault resistance and reliability in noisy and harsh industrial environments, and includes further features that improve the analytical capabilities and speed of the analyzer.